the dragon throne
by hurohurokuma
Summary: "The seven great dragons were fighting for the crown. The Dark One beat the other dragons, all around the town," it was the song little children sang amongst themselves. And every Dragon wished to have his name replace the Dark One, one day. Even Kurogane Gajeel was not an exemption to this desire. [inspiredbyGameofThrones!AU]


"The seven great dragons were fighting for the crown. The Dark One beat the other dragons, all around the town," it was the song little children sang amongst themselves. And every Dragon wished to have his name replace the Dark One, one day. Even Kurogane Gajeel was not an exemption to this desire. [inspiredbyGameofThrones!AU]

* * *

**I hold no ownership or whatsoever of Fairy Tail and the characters used in this work of fiction. Game of Thrones is also not my property; however, it is the source of inspiration for this work.**

* * *

**The lion and the unicorn**

**Were fighting for the crown**

**The lion beat the unicorn**

**All around the town.**

**Some gave them white bread,**

**And some gave them brown;**

**Some gave them plum cake**

**and drummed them out of town.**

**And when he had beat him out,**

**He beat him in again;**

**He beat him three times over,**

**His power to maintain.**

**-the lion and the unicorn rhyme-**

* * *

**Additional Notes: **If you don't know Game of Thrones, it'd be better for you to be informed that this will contain implications of adult themes, non con, violence, and such; worse of the worst. **But that will only take place if I continue this which likely I won't.**

Fear the worst for this is nothing but a plain draft. So who watches or reads Game of Thrones here?

* * *

(~*w*)~

_i. Kurogane Gajeel_

_._

_._

_._

Levy's hand curiously caressed the bright silk. Her brother urged her to touch it some more and marvel at such beauty. The gown was very pretty indeed. A small smile brushed upon her lips as her brother continued. "This is beauty, Levy, fitting only of an empress. For tonight an empress you shall be, sweet sister; the empress you _ought_ to be."

_Empress_, she thought. The idea seemed so foreign. But her brother had always said they were the rightful rulers of the lands bereft of their rights. Empress was what she had been. But she doesn't really know anything of it. _Will she really wear something this pretty in her life? Had she really been destined to be an empress?_

She let her fingers waltz over the smooth fabric, feeling its softness against her fingertips. It felt so nice. Wearing it must be the most pleasant thing she would do for these past weeks. She looked up to her brother, yet another thought playing in her mind. _Why warrant her to wear such fine gown?_ In their long stay there; she had never been treated so greatly. Her brother may have been, but not her. _No, never her._

"What are these?"

"Why clothes, sweet Levy; given all for you by Jose," Seigrain said his hand gesturing to a set of jewelry prepared on her bed. Seeing the question that had lingered in her eyes like face paint, he answered relentlessly, "I will not be forgetting those who had come to my aid before I defeat the other dragons, sweet sister."

Jose Porla was nothing but a leech; although, as the circumstances had been twisted, they had been the ones leeching the entire time. He was mere merchant prince. He was a known merchant, not a drop of noble blood but had acquired great amount of wealth through trading. He had friends in high and low places. All this she knew from the whispers in the streets and the maid chambers she often lingers in.

And the whole while, he had taken them in as soon as her brother proclaimed his Dragon Blood, hoping a place among the council when her brother defeats the other dragons. She had heard this from the streets and had been sharp enough to see it through the man's deceitful gaze. Once her brother had turned around he'd title him so degradingly. But she wants not to awaken the dragon; she would not speak any of it to her brother.

"Now bathe, and let me see the princess you shall be," he said as he took a step back allowing the servants to come to her side. He smiled at something beyond her; the smile that brought her to her knees in fear. His smiles were sometimes charming, sometimes downright frightening to her.

Gently, the maids slipped off the clothes she'd been wearing. Her ragged clothes fell on the floor. They had been her brother's clothes before they had been hers. All this time, she'd only been wearing boy's clothes from her brother. Dresses were expensive things and buying them would only endanger them from those who were hunting them down.

"Or mayhap, you anger me with not following as I say, you shall awaken the dragon," he said this in a whisper, eyes gleaming in the most sinister manner. He was looking at her with his smile still intact on his lips, "Do you dare?" She felt herself shiver at the idea. Her earliest memory had been of her brother and the tales of his dragon nature. "Do you?"

Seigrain was a beautiful young man, conjuring both grace and style. His lean figure did not betray any of his dragon nature; still his eyes were most wicked pools; and his hair had been the same shade, blue like the heavens, as hers yet still made him look noble. It had almost been surprising that with such loveliness he could lift a sword. Though she had yet to see her brother fight, she was sure his strength shall be fabled for he _is _a dragon.

Noting that he was waiting for an answer, she shook her head fervently. Her eyes drew down upon her gown on her fingers; the feeling of it no longer appealing neither pleasant. "No," she said meekly. "No, I don't, brother," she said louder avoiding to look at her brother.

He smiled this time almost charmingly. His hand landed on top of her oceanic locks, patting her with _almost _fondness. _Almost_. He turned to his heel leaving her alone with only servants to company. She watched her brother's back disappear through the door as the maids undressed her.

She pondered silently at some blur memory of a young blue haired boy, with cheeks stained with blood that _wasn't_ his, holding a gaze filled with affection and concern; and a reassuring smile tugging on his lips. It must have been a distant dream that had fabricated itself as a memory because her brother wasn't _like_ that.

She stood there allowing the maids to lead her away, her mind going back to the enormous library in a house they lived before. She hadn't really wanted anything else than read in silence in that enormous library. Her brother wanted the throne. And he can have it. All she ever wanted was to stand beside him with a book in hand, reading the wonders of the world. _Nothing more._

.

.

.

Gajeel watched the young of his people chortle amongst the streets, "_The seven great dragons were fighting for the crown_." A boy around the age of five took a wooden sword waving it around while the others surrounded him growling. They launched at him, while the girls continued clapping and chirping the song, "_The Dark One beat the other dragons, all around the town_." And the boy with the sword emerged from the pile of other boys, growling singing a song of his victory dramatically. He chased after the other children who in return sniggered and laughed in circles, continuing his roars.

He watched them gravely as he sat upon his horse. Realizing that their party was to pass, the children ran to their mothers seeking the safety in their skirts or he had assumed.

"They'll be brave soldiers one day," a deep thundering voice came. He spared a glance towards his king; the Kurogane; his father; Metalicana. "My Lord, if ever they would, I hope they do not chortle as idiotic as they do now," he supplied, arching an imaginary brow, which was replaced with metal studs; studs that were symbols of defeated generals of their lands.

"I sang that song as well," Metalicana said again, his reply followed with a raspy laughter. "_The seven great dragons were fighting for the crown_," he sang merrily as if to prove his point, a couple of others joined in his song, "_The Dark One beat the other dragons, all around the town_," deep thundering voices echoing the lines from other steeds. Their warriors' laughter and jest came about shortly, Metalicana joining in the rumble heartily. "And now, I hold the title Kurogane, do I not?" when his laughter died down, he looked back at his son, almost hissing venomously.

His son was hard and rough; almost too much that he is wary of the day he would succeed him. Although their land only bred battle-hardened warriors; to lead the people, one must still have the heart. His son stood superior with a barrier, only letting the strongest come in. He fears much as his son might even abolish their council after his coronation. Yet that might be the least he would do.

Gajeel was of age, a fighter with too many victories to even sing, metal studs of ample number than men his age; and the last he must complete was marriage with a healthy young woman. After which, a duel would take place between the king and the prince to earn the throne and the title 'Kurogane'. One must die and as the other would assume the throne and the young woman still as the queen even if by chance Metalicana wins.

And he knows his death was coming as how it had come to his father, and their forefather; a practice that had never died. To kill one's predecessor was the only proof enough to gain the crown and title. _However, Metalicana was strong but old_. And the throne of their land, _Kinzoku,_ was so least for what Gajeel actually was destined to have. His son deserves nothing less than the Dragon Throne. Then again, it takes a step to reach a mile.

"You humble yourself too much, Kurogane Metalicana," his son retorted, awaking him from his reveries, as he launched his steed faster, going ahead of him. The Kurogane only hopes this marriage he had in mind, not only would give him better impressions with the people outside their walls; a dragon to be slain by his son; a rightful queen, but may also soften his child.

"Kurogane," Loxar, dubbed as Juvia by Gajeel himself in his _once_ tender youth, addressed as her steed came on the same pace as his. He spared no glance at his loyal warrior maiden, remaining silent and head faced straight.

The once _spoil-of-war_ was the only reminder of Gajeel's gentle ways. Before he had come of age, they had captured her and saved her as a whore for the Kurogane's harem. However, his young son who barely reached his manhood took her in curiosity of her brightly colored hair. Loxar was what she had been named by birth, she said, but was baptized '_Juvia_' after a language only Gajeel knew when she seemed never to stop crying.

He was no fool, he knew that name, but it was the least he could give. Loxar was the name of the demons who sided with the dragons over the years. And although they were of _oni_s themselves, they were weaker than the Loxars who were direct descendants of the _akuma_. Consecutively, the Fernandez, the dragon line that the Loxar served under, won the throne because of their help. Then again, slaying the Loxar family had been the easiest way to purge the land they had been eyeing; their land of great riches.

The Loxars they had attacked were nothing now than the warriors they were. _They were demons with no horns; tribes without warriors; and devils in pretty dress._ With too much civilization and adaptation to the cultures of mortals and dragons, the _akuma_ Loxars fell into extinction beneath the ashes of their steeds.

The Kurogane Metalicana was strongest of all, slayer of devils added unto his epic. Their youngest daughter, whose name was long lost, taken as a whore for the Kurogane.

But that had been the past, for the whore, Juvia was ought to be, never came. Gajeel took her as a warrior, teaching her ways of their people; almost causing uproar among the council because she was an _outlander_ for them. Now she was one of the most dangerous women to ever encounter aside from the female warriors of the West Seas. He was not sure if he regretted what he had done.

However, no one was to be blamed other than him, and him alone.

The Kurogane, Metalicana, was a warrior whose epic was sung at feast from land to land. He was a battle-hardened warrior, strong in physique matching his wits of warfare. _So why was it that he was slaved by the council?_ He could not fathom such positions; he was the Kurogane, the strongest of all. No one was to defy the Kurogane of the lands, especially not old wrenches whose weak joints cannot even allow them to mount a foal.

To say he was disappointed by his father's submission was an understatement. Old ways does appeal to him but not as much as it did to the council. There were several faults on the practices they have. And if he was in a better angle, he would have said something boldly against it. He had no plans on marriage; he could care less about it. All he would even want of a woman was a healthy son to succeed him. However, submitting to old wrenches did get under his skin.

He will show them. After he kills Metalicana, he shall slay that Dragon-brother his bride has; and after that he would _annihilate_ the council. Finally, there would be only one ruler of their land, which would attain unity within the several different clans looming around in chaos in the lands of _Kinzoku_.

The old ways can stay. As long as there would be no more difference in goals and agendas. With the only goal was that they will reign soon. And that was also how he intends to win his rightful sovereignty at the Capital Magnolia where the Dragon Throne lies.

_The seven great dragons were fighting for the crown. The Iron One beat the other dragons, all around the town._ He mused darkly.

.

.

.

Levy was afraid. She was so, so afraid. All her life she knew this was to come, as she was of age. But she was still afraid; both of her brother's wrath and the man who shall be her king. Her spouse was not less than a tyrant, whose name is sung from place to place. She was not too naïve not to know of what was to become of her.

The Kurogane, king of the ogres, was a name sung in praise and fear. The name made people's knees tremble. He slayed people, monsters, and raped villages mercilessly. He was the most feared next to the Dragon King who sits on the Dragon Throne. But when her brother sits on the Throne, she may be able to stand beside him by then. Still the fear lingered in the pits of her stomach, scraping in her ruthlessly.

"You will not disappoint me, will you, dear sister?" her brother asked. She turned to him almost jolting at his words. "My song shall start tonight." But it did not change the fact that her brother had sold her to these cruel people.

All Levy could do was smile as she was ordered to. She_ smiled, smiled, smiled_. They walked forward towards the double doors of the hall. Jose Porla accompanied them with his usual praises towards all sides. His speeches were the same as usual, long and filled with flattery.

"Do you think they'd like her?" Seigrain said his voice rather anxious. "She's small, thin, and barely has grown some breasts," he grumbled glaring at her direction before looking back at the other man.

Levy shifted uncomfortably as the fabric pressed against her tightly. Her brother had chosen the dress she had worn to be tight enough to show her figure. But it had made her breast flatter than the usual; the mere swell of her breast held into shape by the dress.

"They shall," Jose Porla said calmly. "These gigantic people, who call themselves children of iron, are quite eccentric. I have no such comment about their tastes; but I assure you they are very selective in choice of brides. They must be youthful and beautiful. However, at the mention of your grace's sister, the Kurogane, king of all of_ Kinzoku_ Lands, was very engrossed. I can assure you that he will like her. The Kurogane has the same tastes of his people. And it is also my very pleasure to host such occasions in one of my halls. I cannot imagine how lowly my services could provide for your grace, and the Kurogane."

"Tch," her brother muttered. "Those ogres have a name? How humorous." She knew it was mere sugarcoating. Levy wondered when her brother had started to notice Jose's form of speech.

But if the Kurogane wouldn't like her, she didn't know what would become of her. So for now, she had to trust the Jose's words. Now his attention turned to her with the same flattery he said, "You are very beautiful, my lady. The dress does flatter your budding figure. Your hair is a beautiful tress that seemed to have been taken from the blue skies. Please do smile some more, it shall be your best virtue of the night."

"Isn't her virginity the best?" Seigrain said raising a brow elegantly.

She flinched at the subject. She knew she was bound to give it to the Kurogane but the idea of everything did not entirely cross her yet. She heard a chuckle from the merchant who turned to her brother with a rather sinister smile, "It is her youth. That is her best virtue. The _ogres_ are very fond of _little girls_." He whispered twistedly that it made her shiver in fear.

She prayed silently to her eldest late brother, Jellal, to guide her. Though she had no recollection of his appearance; she'd been told of many legends of him and his great sacrifice for the sake of their family. He was a brave man, she heard; and he had protected them until his last breath. If he had been in her position; she knew he'd know what to do. And by heavens, she prayed that he would guide her.

Seigrain told her stories of him. Jellal was a dragon too like Seigrain. They were twin dragons. But to save them from the catastrophe that came to their family, he sacrificed himself. He faced millions of assassins all alone as Seigrain brought her to safety. There had been someone with them whose name and face also forgotten in the old yellow shades of her memories. She owed her life to them.

This must be the _least_ thing she could do.

.

.

.

"Juvia," Gajeel called from his throne below his father. The said woman, who was once a subject for mere pleasure, stepped beside him. Her pale skin matching the people of the outside of their walls, the outlanders; she could have been mistaken to be one of them if she had not spoken only the language of _Kinzoku_, and wore only their fashion of clothes. Her bright blue tresses were in a perpetual curl and her eyes were in perpetual gloom. "I smell no dragon," he stated, his hand forming into a fist as he continued to watch the people.

"Pray tell what the smell of the dragon is, Kurogane's son? You have yet to meet another," the woman warrior asked, as the corners of her eyes wrinkled in amusement. The other growled almost fiercely at the mock but did nothing. He slumped back on his iron throne his eyes going back on the festive in front of him. "You're not amused," she continued as she too looked unto the people below them. "Why not try to spot your bride? She's most beautiful, I hear. And very, _very_ young," she suggested.

"The Kurogane knows, correct?" Gajeel grumbled looking for his said bride in the crowds. But when he spotted no such beauty, he let out another fierce growl. His eyes started to trail the bodies of the females of the land, finding them unattractive for his taste.

"Do not feel betrayed, sir. Your _father_—"His eyes snapped to the woman warrior once again, fiercer this time. It had been long since he considered the man to be his father. The man had gone too weak and soft to be his father; father of the land; the Kurogane of _Kinzoku_.

"The Kurogane," he barked.

"Yes, the Kurogane, discovered of the falsehood of the existence of another dragon here in merely a few minutes before you," Juvia explained gently with a permanent nonchalant expression. And although she was an accomplished slaughterer under his supervision, she was gentle like the women of the outlanders.

"Why did he not do anything? Afraid of the council of Elders again?" He mocked openly, with a short bark of laughter.

"To be civil, young kurogane," she corrected patiently. "And he is still quite excited to see the bride. Are you not?"

"He is thinking she shall still be his bride, am I wrong, Juvia?" he said as he watched his father walk in. He stood up along the other people, welcoming the Kurogane. With a least diligent bow, he sat back on his throne. He then steeled his expression into a mask of indifference. He ignored the Kurogane's weary glance to their direction as he was introduced to the people. "Then let the old man dream. His end shall be soon nonetheless."

Red did not suit a weary expression, he decided. He had his father's eyes but not as soft. Metalicana had grown forgiving over the years and so was the air around him. _He was no longer a warrior; his eyes cannot lie._

.

.

.

"We shall be presented soon, my lady," Jose said as he made a mock bow for her.

"She shall smile, isn't that right, sweet sister?" Seigrain asked as his hand trailed on the small of her back. She shivered before replying obediently. "Yes, brother," she said nodding.

The night was cold and even with the celebration going about, she couldn't help but tremble. The idea of marrying an ogre king had her mind in tremors of fear. It wasn't the first time that she had asked what was to become of her even though she was not willing to know the answer. And yet if she was to cry and tear the slightest, she was bound to face her brother's wrath; wrath of the dragon. Levy was doomed if she does, and doomed if she doesn't.

"Listen here, my lady—" Jose started before he was kicked in the shin by Seigrain. With a howl of pain, Jose fell on his knees. Seigrain's face was an expression of pure cruelty. "You shall not order the Fernandez, blood of the dragon, future empress of those ogres. She may kill you with a blink of her eye!" he declared outmost proud.

She could see Jose bit back a curse, but spoke nothing of it. And although she wasn't one to actually mind; she liked how he was put to his proper place. That was good enough to remind him that her brother was still of higher status than him. Her brother was proud of her for once, and for that she was happy.

"Of course, your majesty!" Jose exclaimed. "I beg forgiveness, my lady. I did not mean any offense. My statement was wrongly phrased. I have meant mere reminders of the Kurogane's presence."

"Go on then," Levy said imitating her brother's authority, because no sooner she shall be the worthy princess of the dragon blood, and empress of the ogres. _She has to be._

And soon Jose started to discuss things about the ogres and their unlikely customs.

They entered the room after the Kurogane. But Levy could barely make out anything of him—he was too tall and she was towered by people around her. She held her brother's arm hoping not to get separated from him and Jose for the halls had instantly been filled when the Kurogane walked in.

Seigrain leaned to her ear, whispering, "That we follow is the Kurogane, and at the lower throne is his son, successor of the throne. If his father is defeated in their duel, you will marry him instead. However, you are to bed both of them."

"Brother," she said shivering, "I am scared," she said again, her eyes tearing up. She looked up to her brother, her eyes drowning in tears.

"You should be more afraid of what the dragon could do."

.

.

.

"What have you learned?" Kurogane Metalicana asked from his throne as the nobles of the people outside their walls were presented. Zirconis bowed before him before continuing, "Kurogane, the people of this place claim that he is a dragon. For, it is known that he came from the bloodline of the Fernandez, a line blessed with dragons from generation to generation. His brother, Jellal Fernandez, died in battle against the mercenaries that wished to stop him from achieving the Dragon Throne and marrying the Titania, child of the West Seas."

"And our bride?" the king asked calmly his eyes resting on the man who had once been his tender son.

"She is prophesized as the Empress of Magnolia's Eden, garden of the palace, coming from the blood of the dragon, to mate with only another dragon," Zirconis said looking up to his Kurogane. Then his hand slid to the hilt of his sword, only to be stopped by Metalicana's voice again, "Move another inch nearer to your sword and I shall break every bone of your body slowly."

"Order my execution, Kurogane," Zicronis grumbled as his hand rested on his side. He made another bow, lower this time. "I ask for forgiveness for doubting you, Kurogane Metalicana"

"I may have been softer these past few years, but only because of the memories of my late queen," he said grimly, his eyes growing vicious. Then he smiled his glare ceasing as he looked at the girl who stood before them on the slight stage. Along with her was her hoax-dragon brother who stood proud and fearful at the same time. Everyone grew quiet as Jose Porla, a rich merchant, spoke, "Before your majesty, Kurogane Metalicana Redfox, I, Jose Porla, a humbled merchant of the free seas of Fiore, a mere acquaintance of your lesser lords, listener of your epic, offer you the royal grace of the last Dragons of the Fernandez line."

Metalicana barely knew words of it. But he knew the essentials. The man in front of him used too many words he knew were for flattery but did not let them sink in. He barely knew them. But he did know beneath those words lies the very word all men who fear them use, '_ogres_'; children of demons of the ancient times with a land to rule, and others to seize. Though partially true, they had used this term as a form of insult in one way or another.

Kurogane smiled at the false gallantries of the man, "Go on," he said with the bare words in the language of outlander's tongue he knew.

"Levy," was all he caught as the girl stepped forward with a bow accustomed to their traditions. He liked the girl already. She was too small, yet her big brown eyes reminded him so much of his late wife. He glanced at Gajeel to where his throne was situated.

He smiled to himself when he saw a spark of interest in his eyes.

.

.

.

"She has your shade of hair, and even brighter," Gajeel said as he sat closer to the edge. His expression betrayed nothing of the words he spoke, "What do you think, Juvia?" But with Juvia's trained eyes, she could see s spark of interest in his red eyes.

"She is beautiful, Kurogane's son," she answered as her eyes landed on the child before them. "A _child_ like what you want," she said with coldness in her tone. Her eyes flickering in indifference as her eyes stayed on the older Fernandez. The way he had looked at the child fleetingly reminded her of his fascination of her in their youth, and how it faded as they grew.

"You speak as if you detest it; as if you're not part my people," he noted, his attention still on the child as she made a customary bow according to their tradition. He had always thought Juvia had adopted their ways since her childhood; for all her life he had molded her into his little woman warrior just like the rest of the women of their people.

"I am part of your people, Iron One, but not your father's—no, I meant—not the Kurogane Metalicana's. I wish his death more than you, _tennō heika_," she said softly as her lips curled into a smile so seldom gracing her pale features.

"_Oni_s are _oni_s, children of _akuma_s; as _akuma_s are _akuma_s. So what makes you think you're different from us?" he asked this time finally looking over his handpicked warrior. She was masking her emotion same as him, her eyes cold and guarded and her lips in a thin line.

"You are a dragon, and I, child of a Loxar, servant of your sovereign," she said as her attention turned to him as well. When their eyes met, they smirked sharing a secret of their own. "In your reign, your majesty Gajeel, Kurogane of the Dragon throne, slayer of the other dragons," she said softly. Then her eyes snapped to the child bride on the platform, assessing her almost with envy. "But you must first capture the last blood of the Fernandez dragons, Levy of the House Fernandez, Levy empress of Magnolia's Eden. With this, you unite two bloods of Dragons, to strengthen your legacy before you sit upon your throne. But before then, I shall slay the fraud-brother for he is no use to us, _tennō heika_."

"You're quite a frightening woman, are you not, Juvia Loxar?"Gajeel mused menacingly as he turned back to the child. She was looking at him, fright evident in her big brown eyes, which not even her _sweet, sweet_ smile could hide. Blood of the dragon she indeed was, able to see beyond his neutral mask. She was to be a fine queen for him, able to see who really is to fear. Only a dragon can know another dragon.

'_You said so yourself, he is not a dragon lord,_' she thought as she glanced at the elder Fernandez; the con artist; because the last dragon of the Fernandez line had died right before her eyes. The lasting memories of herself as a Lady of the Loxars vowing to serve only those of the dragon blood flashing briefly in her eyes. She had lost her name but not her cause. "Only for the rightful dragon lord," Juvia whispered as she bowed lowly to him; the future slayer of the dragons; slayer of the Dark One, _Acnologia_; rightful successor of the Dragon Throne.

_The seven great dragons were fighting for the crown. The Iron One beat the other dragons, all around the town._

.

.

.

"Juvia," Zirconis crooned behind her. The woman turned immediately hating the fact that the other was too sly for her to notice. "Bastard child of Lady Loxar from the House Fernandez, betrayed by Bora, the knight of the flames, and now whore of the Kurogane Redfox," he said cruelty feigned in a guiltless voice.

"What is it, Zirconis, lapdog of the Kurogane Metallicana?" she replied coolly as she returned a glare.

"You little cocksucker, should not speak to me as so," he said calmly. "Soon it shall be my cock you shall be sucking." She had grown calloused of the insults and threats of the men of the Kurogane. Not one of them had ever considered her one of their people. All of them merely seeking to have her in their beds, but none ever had. They never force her. If Gajeel, her lord, had not even touched her, no one was bound to.

"An _oni_ is nothing against a dragon," she countered evenly. "But isn't the feast calling for the great _oni_'s presence?" she asked sarcastically tilting her head to the side.

Seemingly proud of such compliment, he buffed his broad chest, a feature most of their people share. "Indeed it is. Who shall sing a better epic than I?" The man was a good warrior, but weak at slight notions of compliment. He marched passed her in mission of rejoining the hall of the wedding banquet. "Before I go, I must hear it from you, though, little whore. Were you the one who suggested the offering of the _outlander_ woman to Jose Porla?"

When she made no response, Zirconis continued, "Uniting two alliances for the sake of the Loxar's vow, I see. Pray to your god that Kurogane Metallicana would not bid you off as a bridal gift to all men of this hall. Even the young Redfox cannot save you as so."

"_You kiss his rear as you bite his hand, Zirconis, snake among the ogres_," she said as the man disappeared in the double doors.

But it was true indeed. She was the child of the late Lord Fernandez, from a Lady of the Loxar whom swore allegiance to them until the reign of the Dark One. Theirs was love, she knew, unrequited by status and conduct. Though blood of the dragon line of the Fernandez, she knew in her early years that she will bear no dragon as she is not a pure Fernandez. Fernandez wed among _siblings_ to keep the purity of their blood, and mate only with another dragon. It was duty.

And it is now hers: to protect the lasting dragon blood of the Fernandez line for they were the only ones who can defeat the tyranny of the Dark One, _Acnologia_.

.

.

.

**_kurogane_**. roughly translated as 'black steel', used in this fic as honorific to the head and strongest in their tribe

**_oni_****.** ogres, monster, vile creatures

**_akuma_**. devils

**_tennō heika_**_._ his majesty, the emperor.

**_kinzoku_**. iron, used in this fic as the name of the land where Gajeel originated (land of iron)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a,n**. i had to get it out my system.


End file.
